Première Neige
by moithea
Summary: AU: Un petit Conte de Noël de mon imagination en 2 parties. Mireille, jeune orpheline, née aux Antilles, est recueillie au Québec, y découvre la neige, ainsi que la légende locale de l'enfant-loup. Merci de me lire, pour vos commentaires toujours très appréciés. Joyeux Noël à tous, et je vous souhaite dors et déjà une excellente année 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**Première Neige**

Sœur Marie continuait de s'égosiller sur les principes d'algèbre, ou était-ce de la géométrie ? Qu'importe, c'était du pareil au même pour l'enfant de onze ans aux cheveux blonds, dont le regard verdâtre se perdait hors de la salle de classe vers l'horizon froid et grisâtre de cette fin novembre.

Fraction, soustraction, division, en quoi ces choses pourraient-elles changer son existence, aussi vide de couleurs que l'était désormais la nature ? Une très longue et horrible année s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils l'avaient abandonnée pour s'en aller vers un monde meilleur, comme le répétaient sans cesse les religieuses qui s'occupaient de l'école des défavorisés où elle avait atterri depuis qu'elle vivait chez son oncle.

La jeune fille ne leur en voulait pas, sachant bien qu'elles pensaient bien faire, s'efforçant de leur venir en aide, malgré les faibles moyens que l'État leur octroyaient. Elle se réprimanda de n'être pas plus reconnaissante, mais elle n' arrivait pas, c'était juste trop difficile. Il faisait trop froid en dehors et surtout à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Une bourrasque, semblable aux tornades antillaises où elle été née, secoua violemment la vitre. Soudain l'air se remplit de petites pelotes blanches, comme si de la ouate tombait du ciel. Le regard opalin qui vit ce phénomène pour la première fois de son existence, s'amusa à en suivre un, puis un autre, et encore un autre, le cours de mathématiques définitivement oublié. Un rayon de soleil réussit à percer les nuages, donnant aux flocons l'aspect de lucioles dorées. Tel le plus habile des tisserands d'Orient, la neige formait son tapis.

Les arbres nus depuis la tombée de leurs feuilles, se revêtirent peu à peu d'un fin tissu : A chacun sa dentelle, à chacun sa robe de mariée. Elle inventait mille et une histoires qu'elle griffonnait sur son cahier, les mots bien plus exaltants que les chiffres qui auraient dû en remplir les pages. Tout à coup, un morceau de craie l'atteignit à la joue, la faisant sursauter, l'arrachant abruptement à ses rêves. « Mademoiselle, vous voilà encore dissipée ! »

« Qui s'est encore fait tiré les oreilles ? » « C'est Mireille ! » Sœur Marie l'avait faite venir au tableau, où elle s'était retrouvée perdue devant une équation monstrueuse. Par chance, la cloche était venu à son secours, en sonnant la fin de la semaine. En quittant l'établissement, les moqueries habituelles des autres enfants s'abattaient sur elle. « Qui est la moins maligne ? » « C'est l'orpheline ! »

Toute la cour était recouverte d'un épais duvet blanc, alors que la manne continuait de tomber. Rapidement, quelques boules furent formées. D'abord les cibles furent aléatoires jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux choisisse de s'en prendre à la blondinette. Un premier projectile la frappa dans le dos, puis un second à l'abdomen, avant que le froid ne la saisisse de partout.

Les yeux émeraudes s'embrumèrent rapidement de larmes, mais l'enfant ne se résigna pas pour autant à se laisser faire. Elle enfila ses moufles reçu d'un organisme de charité. Bien qu'elles étaient trop grandes et fort peu pratiques pour œuvrer dans la neige, Mireille riposta à maintes reprises. Cependant, ses vêtements trop fins et nullement résistants à l'humidité trahirent rapidement son pauvre corps qui se mit à frissonner, avant qu'un énième assaut lui fasse définitivement perdre l'équilibre. Recouverte d'un linceul blanc, elle commençait à claquer des dents. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible, songea-t-elle. « Maman, Papa, enfin je vais vous revoir. »

Dans sa léthargie somnolente, à moitié inconsciente, elle perçut soudain comme une tornade de neige virevoltant autour d'elle. Ses tortionnaires se mirent à crier d'effroi, alors qu'une avalanche s'abattait sur eux. « Au secours. » « A moi. » « On est perdu. » Un grognement féroce retentit au cœur de la tempête de givre et tout à coup le silence.

Mireille se sentit soulevée hors de son cercueil de glace. S'élevant vers les nuées, ses yeux fixèrent deux globes d'un bleu pâle, aussi purs et indomptables que le ciel hivernal. « L'enfant-loup » murmura-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

La légende du village prit forme sous ses paupières :

Une femme surnommée « la sorcière » était morte en couches. Les gens du village, craignant de s'en prendre eux-mêmes à l'enfant, dont le père demeurait inconnu, et que certains soupçonnaient être le diable, l'abandonnèrent dans l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le lac Saint-Jean. Ses pleurs attirèrent rapidement une meute de loups, toujours présents dans le nord québecois. Contre toute attente, les loups ne s'étaient pas attaqués à l'enfant, au contraire, ils en avaient pris grand soin, l'allaitant comme l'un des leurs. Rapidement, l'explication trouvée par les habitants fut que le père de l'enfant avait lui aussi dû être un loup, et que l'enfant se transformait en l'un d'entre eux dès que la lune pointait à l'horizon. Depuis lors, on usait de cette histoire pour effrayer les enfants, afin qu'ils n'aillent pas jouer dans les bois.

Mireille, errante dans ses rêves, sentit comme on frottait sa peau énergiquement pour la réchauffer, avant de lui ouvrir délicatement la bouche pour y déverser un breuvage chaud au goût de plantes et de miel. Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de sortir de sa léthargie pour apercevoir la personne qui prenait si bien soin d'elle, mais seuls des flashs arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Encore ces incroyables yeux bleus... poil noir... non de long cheveux corbeau... visiblement un adolescent... étrange... pourtant la légende de l'enfant-loup devait être nettement plus ancienne... du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé... L'image devint un peu plus nette et faillit arracher un cri de surprise à la blonde. Depuis toujours l'enfant-loup portait le pronom « il », et pourtant l'être qui se tenait à son chevet était sans nul doute une jeune et très belle femme.

Celle-ci chantait, tout en continuant à combattre les frissons qui parcoururent le petit corps fragile de l'enfant blond. Son regard émeraude avait touché quelque chose au plus profond d'elle, la forçant à sortir de son habitat naturel, ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. Rapidement, les tremblements ralentirent et sa jeune protégée s'abandonna à un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque Mireille revint à elle, elle était seule. Elle était couchée sur un lit sommaire constitué de caissons en bois muni de gros tiroirs de rangement, recouvert d'un vieux matelas habillé d'un drap usé, mais encore étrangement blanc. Elle-même avait été revêtue d'une robe de nuit en lin simple et recouverte d'une couverture de fourrures pour la maintenir bien au chaud. Son refuge correspondait à l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'une cabane de chasseurs. Une seule pièce, au milieu de laquelle se dressait massivement une table sur laquelle elle entraperçut des vivres qui firent gronder son estomac affamé. Contre le mur, en face du lit se dressait un fourneau à bois, dont les braises diffusaient encore leur chaleur. Au-dessus, ses habits avaient été mis à sécher sur une corde à linge improvisée, attachée autour de ce qui devaient être des crochets à viande, pour faire sécher gibier et fourrures. Une tête de sanglier et une magnifique parure de cerf vinrent compléter le tableau.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Plusieurs heures, voir des jours, tellement elle avait faim. Le ragoût était encore chaud et Mireille, l'accompagnant de petits légumes et de pain aux noix, s'en délecta. Sur la table, elle trouva également un mot écrit d'une main peu sûre, mais dont le contenu était néanmoins compréhensible.

En sortant de la cabane, prendre le sentier de gauche, puis toujours tout droit. A la sortie de la forêt, tombera sur le village. Prendre soin de toi Enfant aux yeux boréales.

Mireille sourit au surnom inattendu que l'enfant-loup lui avait trouvé, tout en étant déçue de ne pas la revoir. Après avoir rangé la vaisselle, elle attrapa ses affaires et se mis en route pour regagner le village. En rentrant chez son oncle, elle s'attendait à un interrogatoire en règle et à une sévère punition. Au lieu de cela, il leva à peine les yeux de son précieux livre qu'il était en train d'étudier : « La prochaine fois que vous déciderez de passer le week-end chez une amie, ma nièce, veuillez au moins en avertir la cuisinière. Vous savez que je déteste le gaspillage de nourriture. » « Oui mon oncle. » Elle avait été absente deux jours et deux nuits et nul ne s'en était inquiété. L'orpheline s'endormit en pleurs, songeant que sa mort ne chagrinerait personne. Personne, sauf peut-être la belle louve qui vint hanter ses rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine scolaire était encore plus ennuyeuse que d'habitude. L'unique chose plaisante fut que les moqueries cessèrent. Ses compagnons de classe s'interrogeaient sur comment elle avait bien pu survivre à une rencontre avec l'enfant-loup. Le premier samedi de l'Avent pointa son nez, et la déception de ne trouver aucune décoration rendait Mireille encore plus maussade à l'idée de ce second Noël sans personne à chérir. Son oncle lui ordonna de ne pas traîner à la maison ce week-end, car il attendait la visite d'éminents professeurs, afin d'organiser son prochain voyage. Même sans neige, Noël avait toujours été la période de l'année la plus joyeuse pour la fillette, ses parents mettant un point d'honneur à respecter toutes les traditions. Comme ça lui manquait.

Le samedi après-midi, Mireille imita les autres enfants pour s'atteler à la formation du plus grand bonhomme de neige jamais vu, mais ses moufles une nouvelle fois lui rendaient la tâche impossible. Elle leva régulièrement les yeux vers l'orée de la forêt, lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir enfin la grande silhouette noire qui emplissait sans cesse son esprit. Ses pas s'accélérèrent d'eux-mêmes, atteignant la lisière en courant. L'orpheline savait que son sauveteur avait voulu se rendre visible pour elle. Sur un banc en bois fortement abîmé par le temps, elle trouva un petit balluchon qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Dedans elle découvrit une magnifique paire de gants en cuir, rembourré d'un épais duvet de laine. Elle leva ses yeux perses, humides de larmes de joie, scrutant le sous-bois, où ils tombèrent sur leurs jumeaux bleus roi. « C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait fait depuis très très longtemps. Merci et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » L'enfant-loup resta stoïque, alors qu'une canine blanche apparut courtement au coin de ses lèvres, confirmant la joie partagée de leurs retrouvailles. « Tu veux bien faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi,que je les essaie ? »

En temps normal, elle aurait refusé, mais l'enfant aux yeux boréales semblait tellement enthousiaste qu'elle n'en eut pas le cœur. « D'accord, mais pas ici », grogna-t-elle. Mireille la suivit sans crainte à travers l'épais fourré, jusqu'à une petite clairière où la neige n'avait été dérangée que par quelques passages d'animaux. « C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama la cadette. « Ravie que tu apprécies. » « Je parie que tu connais tous les animaux qui sont passés par là. » Avec beaucoup de patience l'adolescente lui enseigna à reconnaître chaque empreinte, allant de l'écureuil au sanglier, en passant par le lièvre et bien entendu, le loup. « Alors, on le fait, ce bonhomme de neige ? » finit par dire l'enseignante improvisée au bout d'une heure.

Ce fut leur première création conjointe, et il était de loin le plus grand que l'orpheline n'avait jamais vu. « On se croirait à Noël », s'extasia Mireille, alors que le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon. « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fêté Noël. » « Jamais ? » Son aînée de quatre ans secoua la tête. « Il va falloir rattraper ça alors. Cette année, on fête Noël ensemble toi et moi, » décréta la blondinette sur un ton sans appel.

Durant les semaines qui les séparaient du Réveillon, Mireille passa tout son temps libre avec l'enfant-loup dont le prénom était en réalité Kendra. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le bébé abandonné n'avait pas été recueilli par une meute de loups, mais par un vieux braconnier. Vivant en ermite et sans aucune attache, il avait fait de l'enfant maudit son unique famille, lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait : lire et écrire, la survie en forêt, les techniques de chasse, le dépeçage, l'entretien des cuirs et des fourrures, sans oublier le sens des affaires pour obtenir un bon prix auprès des bouchers de la région, avant de lui léguer la cabane et tout ce qu'elle contenait à sa mort.

Mireille l'écoutait des heures durant, apprenant avec beaucoup de soin et d'intérêt, buvant littéralement les rares paroles de celle qui, en quelques jours, était devenue aussi proche qu'un membre de sa famille. L'unique leçon que Mireille refusait obstinément était d'apprendre à tirer. L'énorme fusil de chasse servant au gros gibier impressionna bien trop la fillette, qui se contentait de dresser l'un ou l'autre piège comme Kendra le lui avait montré.

La veille de Noël arriva rapidement. Mireille avait informé la cuisinière qu'elle passerait les jours de fête chez une amie. Ce qui arrangeait la domestique, trop contente de pouvoir rester tranquille auprès de sa famille. La blondinette se leva aux aurores. Elle avait rempli l'immense sac à dos, autrefois à son père, de diverses bricoles qu'elle avait déniché dans l'immense grenier de la maison de son oncle, ainsi que diverses autres petites choses.

Kendra s'était même levée avant le soleil, bien décidée d'offrir à la jolie blonde un Noël selon ses rêves. Armée de son fusil, elle partit à la recherche d'une dinde. L'attente fut de courte durée et elle finissait juste de la plumer et de la vider, lorsque sa jeune amie passa la porte de la cabane. Elles se sourirent et Kendra, dépassant d'une tête sa cadette, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amie aux yeux boréales. « Alors, prête pour choisir notre sapin ? » « Et comment ! »

C'était tellement marrant de préparer le Réveillon ensemble. Kendra faisait cuire la dinde au four à pierre devant la cabane et Mireille accrochait plein de décorations insolites aux branches du magnifique sapin qu'elles avaient choisi ensemble. Elle n'avait pu dénicher que quelques boules colorées, mais avec ses découpages en papier et les étoiles en bois colorés, l'arbre se transforma rapidement en roi des forêts. « Waouh, c'est vraiment incroyable ! » « Contente que ça te plaise. » répondit la plus jeune timidement, alors que ses joues s'enflammèrent devant le regard intense de son aînée.

Kendra se pencha devant l'arbre pour y ajouter deux balluchons aux côtés des cadeaux que Mireille y avait déjà déposés. « La réserve de bougies est dans le tiroir du milieu sous le lit. On devrait bientôt pouvoir manger, le temps de finir de rôtir les châtaignes. » « Tu as fait des châtaignes ? » « Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas de dinde de Noël sans marrons, alors oui je m'en suis occupée. » Elle reçu le plus beau sourire en retour et Kendra se sentit plus heureuse que jamais. C'était si bon de faire plaisir à quelqu'un et de ne plus être seule.

Le repas fut absolument fantastique. L'enfant-loup rit en écoutant la jolie blonde raconter les différentes anecdotes et histoires de Noël, et y ajouta ses propres plaisanteries et pitreries qui la firent glousser. Mireille, bien qu'excellente conteuse, était une chanteuse lamentable, aussi Kendra lui demanda de lui écrire les textes de deux-trois chants de Noël qu'elle aimait particulièrement, et elle en fit une adaptation personnelle, parfois bien éloigné des mélodies originelles. L'orpheline ferma les yeux et se laissa porter dans ses rêves les plus fous par la voix chaleureuse de la louve.

Elles s'offrirent leurs cadeaux. Mireille découvrit une écharpe en queue de renard et un loup magnifiquement sculpté dans du bois d'érable. Quant à Kendra, elle chercha avidement à comprendre la fonction de chaque lame de l'énorme couteau suisse qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il devait avoir au moins une centaine de fonctions et avait appartenu au père de Mireille. C'était là, l'objet-souvenir le plus précieux qu'elle possédait de lui. « Je ne suis pas certaine d'être digne d'un tel présent, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. » Les yeux boréales lui sourirent, reconnaissants qu'elle n'ait pas tenter de refuser le cadeau.

Kendra se leva, alors que Mireille annonçait son intention de sortir chercher un supplément de bûches pour le poêle. Ayant eu la même idée, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mireille leva les yeux vers la branche de gui qu'elle y avait accrochée quelques heures plus tôt. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale, tout en s'interrogeant si son amie connaissait la signification de cette tradition en particulier. La tension entre elles était à son apogée. Kendra avait bien vu l'étincelle à la fois d'excitation et de panique dans le regard qui lui faisait face. Devait-elle se laisser aller à son envie ou juste sortir comme si rien n'était ? « C'est la tradition n'est-ce pas ? » « Mmh » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut, lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un chaste, mais néanmoins intense baiser. Un sentiment venu de la nuit des temps les enveloppa, tout comme le firent rapidement les bras de Mireille. L'enfant-loup lui rendit son étreinte, et elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se séparer sans un mot.

Après avoir alimenter le fourneau pour la nuit, Kendra proposa son lit à Mireille. « Seulement si tu partages avec moi », avait-elle répondu et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent. Les bras de l'adolescente enlaçant la taille de sa petite protégée.

Bien des années plus tard, Kendra se réveilla dans son lit au milieu de la nuit. Ses bras cherchaient quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité repérèrent rapidement la silhouette qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

« C'est donc là que se cache mon auteur préféré », grogna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'elle enlaça.

« Tu sais bien combien j'aime voir tomber la neige », lui répondit la jolie blonde en déposant un baiser sur le lèvres proches de son visage.

« Elle me fait toujours penser à mon garde-forestier adoré. »

« Notre premier Noël ensemble ? »

« Oui, ma première neige. »

« Je t'aime ma belle aux yeux boréales. »

« Je t'aime cher enfant-loup. »

 **FIN**


End file.
